A Flawed Destiny
by MissyCullen
Summary: When nothing goes according to plan, can anything turn out as it should? All traditional couples with a new character or two thrown in for fun. Angsty goodness!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The sky was dark; the stars were hidden behind the thick layer of clouds that was a constant companion to the residents of the small town. A lone figure sat still and silent on a fallen log at the edge of a dense forest. An unnatural chill hung in the air, seeming to permeate everything it touched. The figure shifted slightly, its face tilted into the wind as if it could sense a change in the air. Soundlessly, the figure rose and turned to face the trees.

"You don't need to bother," it spoke softly into the darkness, "Your timid emotions gave you away hours ago."

The trees rustled and a dark cloaked individual appeared in front of the figure.

"I betray myself so quickly, do I?" uttered the papery thin voice of the newcomer.

"Subtlety was never your best characteristic; did you find what you were looking for?"

The figure asked in a silken voice as it seated itself once again on the fallen log.

"That and more, my dear, that and more…" The cloaked figure paused, regarding the other with a wary eye. "What brings you to this dreary place? You're not feeling sentimental, are you?"

The seated figure scoffed, "There is no room for nostalgia when the past betrays you."

"Come back with me, child," The papery voice whispered "Your true potential eludes even you… We will help you realize power that you can't even imagine."

The figure rose again, turning its crimson eyes on the cloaked individual with disdain.

"The only thing that eludes me is why I stayed with you as long as I did. Go away, Aro, I have no use for you."

**A/N Chapter 1 will be up very soon... As in later tonight, please stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Edward," I began tentatively, "I was just thinking…."

Edward glanced up from the book he was reading with a scowl. "Yes?"

"Don't look at me like that; at least pretend like Alice didn't already tell you what I'm going to ask."

He rolled his eyes and moved so that he was sitting on the edge of his seat, hands folded on top of his knees. "Yes Bella?" He asked with a perfect look of concerned innocence written across his stone face.

"I think that I should go with you next week, when you meet with Aro I mean-"

"No." Edward interrupted simply.

"Let me finish!" I grumbled, "Maybe if he sees that I am serious about becoming a vampire next year none of this will be necessary. He didn't give us a time frame but if you show up without me he will probably feel like you are trying to pull a fast one."

"No one can pull a fast one on Aro, Bella, he'd _see_ it," Edward stated dismissively, holding up his hands and wiggling his fingers for emphasis. "There is no reason for you to be there. I'll just show him that the plans are in motion and he will leave us until then. Nothing to worry about."

"You know that you don't believe that, Edward," I shot back. "If you really believed that there wouldn't be any trouble than you wouldn't have _suggested_ that I go stay with Jake at La Push."

"Silly Bella," Edward breathed, reaching out to pull me down into his lap. "I'm sending you to spend time with Jake because it will make you happy. I know that you would much rather spend time with those… _dogs…_ then spend time here at the house while Emmett and Rosalie celebrate their fifth honeymoon."

I shuddered in spite of myself, remembering the occasion three nights ago when I awoke in Edward's bed to the most awful sounds… A laughing Edward had explained that it was just Rose and Emmett 'getting to know each other'. I shook my head to clear it before speaking again, "Regardless of where you would have me stay, you wouldn't need to make sure that I had bodyguards at all times if you thought it was safe. You think that there will be trouble and you are trying to keep me out of it. You know that you aren't always going to be able to keep me away from the action, Edward. Once I'm like you, once I'm changed, I'll be right by your side, even if it is Aro standing across from us."

"Well, love," Edward said smoothly, "When that time comes I think I'll enjoy seeing you scare the hell out of Aro with whatever freaky vampire gifts you end up with."

I grinned in spite of myself at his words; it felt good to hear him so accepting of my choice to join him in his world. The levity, however, didn't last long.

"In the meantime, there is no way that I am letting you come with me today. I don't want you within a thousand miles of the Volturi, especially right now when our agreement with them is so tenuous."

He got a far away look in his eyes and I knew that he was going over the events of the past seven months in his head. We thought that we had everything planned out. After graduation we were going to get _married_ and say our farewells to family and friends. I was going to let him buy me a fast car and fork out ridiculous sums of money so that we could keep up the façade of going to Dartmouth. In reality, there wouldn't have been much room for studying once the bloodlust from my change kicked in. Our plans weren't perfect, but they felt right and good. Edward DID buy me a fast car, which I grudgingly fell in love with, and he DID send his check to Dartmouth for our admission, but neither the wedding nor the change had happened yet.

The evening that I had called Renee to announce my engagement, I was surprised to be greeted with sobs when she picked up the phone. When I had finally settled her down enough to speak coherently she managed to communicate to me that Phil, her very new and very young husband had left her for a woman, a girl really, who was barely old enough to buy a pack of cigarettes. The news of my mother's heartbreak shattered my good mood and I couldn't bring myself to tell her about my own plans for marriage. We had pushed the wedding back three times before I felt that it was safe to broach the subject with her. When I did it was not a pretty sight. Her anger and disappointment had quickly broken my resolve to convince her that I was doing the right thing and I had foolishly promised her a year. Twelve long months with which to show the world, and my mother, that Edward and I were not a passing fling. Of course Edward was pleased that would have one more year to keep me human, but the others who were keeping on eye on my mortality were not as pleased.

**_Flashback:_**

_I remembered keenly the feeling of dread that had hung in the air the morning two months ago that our visitor came. Alice bounded through Edward's door in a flurry of anxious emotion. It took her a good sixty seconds before she was able to form her mouth to the words that she needed to say and by that time Edward had already seen the vision in his mind and was rushing back and forth throwing my things in a bag. _

"_He's coming!" She chirped in a high, anxious tone, "He's going to be here in less than ten minutes! Edward, it's no use, it's too late to hide her. Put the bag down and help me think of an explanation."_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, who is coming??" I asked in confusion, "Edward, Alice, what is going on?"_

"_ARO," Alice hissed, "Though I can't see what he is going to say… or why he is alone… but we had damn well better come up with an explanation for why you are still human!"_

"_There is no use coming up with a lie, Alice, you know that won't work. Our only hope is to get her out of here, NOW."_

_Edward grabbed my arm and threw my bewildered form onto his back, prepared to jump from his window and run off into the forest. _

"_Too late," Alice breathed, and her tone sent shivers down my spine as I turned my head to follow her line of sight. Coming out of the trees was a figure in a black cloak, gliding along the ground effortlessly in a path that led him to stand directly in front of us. As the figure slowed to a stop, he pushed the hood of his cloak back and revealed the same flowing black hair and paper thin skin that I remembered from our last little trip to Italy._

_"Aro," Edward greeted gruffly, setting me on my feet and angling his body so that he stood in front of me. Alice just stared, her eyes dark with concentration as she tried to see what was about to transpire._

_"Edward, Alice, and of course Bella, how nice to see you all" Aro spoke conversationally, as though we had just invited him over for a cup of coffee. "My, my, I came here to witness for myself the awesome powers that I sensed in Bella but instead I must admit to being a stroke put out. Perhaps the message that she was to be changed as soon as possible was misunderstood."_

_"We got your message loud and clear, Aro," Edward spit through clenched teeth. "We had to adjust the time table but Bella's days are still numbered."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Bella, Bella?" The touch of cold fingers on my shoulder brought me back to the present with a swift jerk. "Relax, love, everything is under control."

"Then why is he coming back again? He knows that we still have 5 more months… He said that was acceptable!" I demanded with more of an edge to my tone than I intended. "What if he changed his mind, Edward, what if this time he is coming back with Marcus and Caius to do the job for you?"

"What would you have me do, Bella?" Edward crooned, leaning so that he could look into my eyes. "Everything is going to be fine. Alice can _see_ it. Only Aro is coming and he is more curious about studying our lifestyle in person than anything. She says that he is probably just on his way to Denali or something."

I struggled to maintain my focus as I stared into his eyes but his sweet breath on my face was quickly erasing my frustrations. "Um…" I muttered, feeling myself being drawn farther and farther in by his dazzling gaze. A nagging thought broke through the haze and I glared at him, coming out of my stupor. "Edward," I grumbled in defeat, "You know it's not fair to dazzle me into agreeing with you, which just for the record, I don't." He tossed a sheepish grin in my direction but stayed silent. "Fine… You and Alice go but come back to me soon. Something doesn't feel right about this."

Edward wrapped his stone arms around me and pulled me in for a firm hug. "We'll be back before you even notice we're gone." As he spoke he leaned his face closer and closer until he was barely breathing his words against my lips. I stood on my tiptoes to close the short distance and pressed my lips to his gently.

"Love you." I whispered softly

"I know."

**A/N It is hard to take this where I want it to go without all of this background. I promise that there will be more action soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Bella's POV**_

The morning of Aro's second visit came far too soon for my liking. Even the cold comfort offered by Edward's stone arms wasn't enough to chase away the feeling of anxiety that was hovering over me like a dark cloud. As I trudged through my morning routine, Edward deliberately kept up a cheerful banter and was not at all deterred by my grunted replies.

In the car it was more of the same, Edward and Alice reassured me a thousand times over that she had been watching Aro for days and that nothing was going to happen. It irked me that they were taking this so lightly. Aro, of the Volturi, was coming here to check on my humanity that was remarkable intact. It was true that he had granted us up to 12 months but even the fact that he had done that much was suspicious. The Volturi were not known for giving second chances. Anything that brought the Volturi down on us for a second time could not have a positive outcome.

Jacob met us at the boundary line and barely spared Edward a glance before tugging me into a one armed hug. "Good to see you Bells," He muttered softly in my ear, "It's been a while." I grinned and rolled my eyes at Jacob before returning his hug.

"It's only been a few days Jacob… thanks for agreeing to let me stay here. I'd go crazy if I had to spend another minute around Emmett and Rosalie." I said with a look of mock horror on my face.

Jacob said nothing; instead he just started walking down the familiar path that I knew would lead us to First Beach. "Jake?" I asked softly, "Where are we going?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He replied, not bothering to look at me.

I rolled my eyes again and reached out to take his hand as we walked. The past seven months hadn't been easy on either of us. For the first 6 weeks after hearing about the wedding he had simply run off into the woods and vanished. When he came back he was like a completely different person. More than that he was like the shell of a person. He went through the motions and even managed to act friendly on occasion, but his mood swings were unpredictable and scared me a little.

"Jake," I began, pulling to a stop and turning to look up at him, "Really, thanks for letting me stay. I know it isn't easy for you to feel like you are doing the Cullen's a favor."

"It's nothing," He replied easily, but his eyes were far away. "Where are they meeting with that bloodsucker again?"

"Down at the other end of town about 30 minutes from here… why?" I murmured, feeling the same inexplicable feeling of dread wash over me. Something wasn't right…

_**Alice's POV**_

As we neared the clearing where our meeting was supposed to take place I closed my eyes and focused. All signs still pointed to this meeting being strictly between us and Aro. I smiled with satisfaction and pranced up to Edward who was standing tense like a statue at the edge of the clearing. "Relax, Edward," I said sweetly, "Bella will be fine, you'll see her this afternoon."

"Can you _SEE_ that, Alice?" He snapped back at me.

"Of course not Edward, not when she is with Jacob. I just know." I retorted, placing my hands on my hips to look as threatening as possible.

"Here goes nothing." Edward mumbled and I turned my attention to the dark cloaked figure floating across the peaceful field.

"Aro," Edward said stonily, "What the hel-"

"Aro!" I said politely, cutting Edward off and casting him a reproving glare, "What my brother was trying to say is that we'd like to know why you're here sooner rather than later so that we can get back home."

Aro regarded Edward and me with a chilling glance before gliding forward to stand in front of us. "Can't I make a social call?" He rasped with a smile that didn't go anywhere near his eyes.

Neither Edward nor I spoke. We just stood our ground and met his gaze.

"I'll just get right to it then. The timetable has changed again. We'll need to move that up." He spoke with a hint of humor in his tone.

"What are you talking about Aro? We had an agreement!" Edward fumed.

"Well, you see, we'll need her sooner than we thought."

"How soon?" I asked quickly before Edward's temper had a chance to build.

"She should be on her way any minute now, I'd wager." He said with calm in his voice that was bone chilling. I was about to express my confusion when the world in front of me disappeared.

_All of the sudden, I could see Bella standing next to Jacob on what looked to be the path to First Beach. She was watching him with guarded eyes, speaking to him with words that I couldn't quite make out. It looked like she was trying to get him to laugh. In a slow movement he turned to face her and smoothly lowered his mouth to her throat in what looked like a kiss._

"No!!" Shouted Edward, who had seen the vision through me as soon as he had heard my gasp. In a movement almost too fast for even my vampire eyes to see he was on top of Aro. "Who is that? What have you done??"

My mind struggled to grasp what he was saying. It was Jacob… and then it struck me. I could see Bella and the man standing next to her…I could not _see_ anything when werewolves were involved… that was _not_ Jacob. My mind reeled. As I closed my eyes to focus further I realized that the man was not kissing Bella, he was _tasting_ her. He nuzzled her neck and as if in slow motion he opened his jaws and bit into her flesh. If I had been human I think that I might have vomited with the gravity of my error pressing down on my shoulders. How could I not see this coming?? What have I done? "Edward," I breathed, my mind still awash with the horror of the situation, "Edward, deal with him later. Bella needs us"

Edward's growl ripped through the clearing, echoing off of the trees like a thunderclap. His eyes burned black like coal as he stared at Aro with terrifying rage. "This is not over, Aro." He hissed with a voice full of hatred and disgust.

Aro got up from the prone position on the ground that Edward had thrown him into and brushed off his cloak nonchalantly. As Edward and I took off towards La Push I could hear Aro's laugh bouncing off of the trees behind us. "Oh Alice," He spoke with a chill in his voice that stopped me in my tracks. "Send Carlisle my regards, and be sure to pass on the message that if any of you so much as set a foot in Italy…." He paused, smirking at the look of revulsion on my face. "If any of you so much as set a foot in Italy, I'll finish the job and kill her myself."

**A/N If anyone is actually reading this I would like to apologize for the cliffhanger. Chapter 3 should be up within a day or two.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"How much longer, Aro?" an unfamiliar voice whispered.

"Have patience Nicholas, she will wake up soon." The papery voice replied lightly. "You remember what to tell her?"

"Of course, don't insult me."

"She must believe you, Nicholas. There must not be a doubt in her mind that they are dead. We need her broken."

"Have a little faith, old man. Her mind is putty in my hands. This is going to be fun."

* * *

Black, red, white, red, red, red. Nothing would come into focus. All I could see were flashes of color that never stayed in my line of sight long enough to be identified. There were so many colors, so many shapes, but nothing recognizable. As I crept closer and closer towards consciousness I felt the burn. Every fiber of my being burned with heat more intense than even Dante could have conceived of. I tried to scream but I had no control over my body. My captive mind shouted inside my head, screaming expletives that I was ashamed to hear myself even thinking. As my mind unwrapped the protective grip that it had held on itself, other sensations bombarded my consciousness. Memories maybe? Flashes of memory that didn't seem to fit together but that wouldn't go away. Red, hot, aching. Black… I felt my mind close in on itself again and I drifted.

_My angel sat next to me at the desk in our classroom. "My name is Edward Cullen; I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan"_

_The image faded and I saw the two of us in the meadow. "So what you're saying is, I'm your brand of heroine?"_

"_Yes, you are__** exactly**__ my brand of heroin."_

_The meadow vanished and we were in another clearing, listening to the thunder roll in and getting ready to play baseball._

_Flash forward to last year. "You don't want me?"_

"_No…"_

_Forward again to his bedroom. Edward was on one knee, eyes imploring me to take him seriously. "Isabella Swan, I will love you forever. Every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"_

_Forward once more to the path down to First Beach. Jacob is walking next to me, holding on to my hand loosely. "Remember the first time we got to really talk down here at the beach? I tried my best to flirt with you, I guess it worked."_

"_It seems so."_

"_What's wrong Jacob?"_

_Jacob pulled me close and leaned over to nuzzle my neck, "Bells, there is something I should tell you?"_

"_Jacob, what are you doing??"_

"_I'm not Jacob Black." As soon as the words left his mouth I felt the sharp piercing as his teeth tore at the flesh of my neck. The world faded to black._

* * *

As my consciousness fought to escape from the clutches of my human memories, two bits of knowledge greeted me. First, I wasn't it any pain. Second, I was hungry, and the importance of the human memories faded to the back of my mind in an instant. I kept my eyes closed tightly as I experimentally stretched each muscle from my toes up to my neck. Rather than the usual loosening and relaxing that I usually felt, I felt the flexing and pulling of thick bands of powerful muscle. I sat up and reached down to run my hands over my legs. I was surprised to feel the outline of perfectly muscled calves and thighs under my hands. I continued my exploration and smiled to myself as I traced my fingers over nicely defined abdominal muscles that expanded and contracted perfectly as I leaned down and sat back up. I was completely in awe of my newfound body when I realized that the perfect stillness I exuded was caused by the fact that I wasn't breathing.

I took in a deep breath and snapped my eyes opened suddenly when a thousand different odors assaulted my nose and jockeyed for position to be processed. I smelled the sweet, clean scent of fresh rain mixed delicately with the hot, steamy aroma of the water evaporating off of the stone streets. I smelled flowers and bread and wine and so many wonderful aromas that I couldn't even recognize.

Then the sweetest, most alluring scent that had ever graced my presence launched its assault on my nose. Without a moment's hesitation I rose and followed the scent, ignoring the dark cloaked figures that eyed me strangely as I walked past. I wandered down alleys and dark passageways, desperate to find the source of the intoxicating fragrance.

Finally my eyes fell on my prey. The rest of the world could have disappeared around me without my notice as I focused on the huddled mass that called to me with a siren's song that was impossible to ignore. My eyes were useless as instinct propelled me forward slowly, taking my time so that I could prolong my contact with the scent of the sweet nectar. My hands reached out and I pulled the huddled mass to me, hugging it and pressing my nose into it as though I had never smelled anything so beautiful in all my life.

As my hands caressed the huddled mass, an ache began to spread through my stomach, covering my body with the dull throb that I knew that only this little creature could relieve. My useless eyes clouded over and I lowered my mouth to the neck of the creature that didn't even struggle in my hands. With gentle movements almost like a caress I pressed my lips directly above the throbbing vein and sunk my teeth into the soft flesh. I moaned as the alluring fragrance that had brought me here filled my mouth and slid down my throat. The taste, I discovered, was even better than the aroma and I drank greedily. As the flow of the sweet elixir began to cease I leaned back on my knees and tipped my head up towards the sky, silently thanking whatever higher being had sent this oasis to me.

* * *

Nicholas strode through the corridors with fire in his eyes. Anger seethed through his body as he stormed through the city in search of Bella. From what he had gathered from the member of the guard that he had just taken care of, Bella had simply walked out of her room and through the corridor away from the castle. The guard had told him a story about her gaze making him "feel compelled" to just let her go but he knew that that had to be rubbish. No newborn vampire could have a gift that powerful with such precise control of it.

The longer his search went on, the higher his level of anxiety rose. If he couldn't find her, Aro would certainly have him taken care of just as swiftly as he had personally taken care of the incompetent guard. He wondered what was so special about this girl, but knew better than to question Aro and the rest of the Volturi. He had followed his orders to this point and used his gift to draw her in. He had bitten her and brought her back to Italy exactly as he had been told. Now she had run off and it was up to him to retrieve her again.

Finally he caught her scent and was able to track her to a dark alleyway. He took in the image of the young boy lying dead on the street and backed into the shadows to watch this mysterious girl.

* * *

As the dark red cloud of bloodlust fell from my eyes and the haze of my predatory instincts were washed away, reason began to creep in. I gasped and crawl backwards across the alley to press my back against the wall and gaze in horror at the scene in front of me. I choked on tears that were no longer able to fall as I saw that the mass in front of me was in fact the body of a young boy, probably no older than ten or eleven. I rolled over onto my knees and heaved, trying desperately to vomit and rid myself of the prize that I had so eagerly sought. What have I done?

**A/N I don't like this chapter. In fact, I kind of hate it, but I've rewritten in 4 times and it isn't getting any better so I am just going to post it and move on. I'm sorry for the disjointed mess... I hope it was somewhat readable.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Nicholas POV (NPOV)**

I stepped out of the shadows and approached the girl slowly.

"Isabella." I called softly, trying not to startle her.

"Go away! Leave me alone! Monster!" She shouted, curling her body into a tight ball and rocking front and back.

"Isabella," I began gently, taking a step towards her and squatting down a few feet away. "I'm sorry, your first hunt should not have ended this way."

"I killed him!" She shouted as tearless sobs shook her body. "I killed him! He's just a boy."

I glanced down at the body in the alley and shrugged my shoulders slightly, trying to radiate calm.

"He was an orphan, he has no family to mourn him." I remarked softly, trying to lessen the blow that the first kill had on some.

"Is that supposed to make it better?" She spat, finally bringing her eyes up to meet my face.

"Nothing will make it better but the passage of time, Isabella."

"Stop calling me that." She grumbled, letting her habits quide her as she reached up to wipe the nonexistent tears off of her face. "Who are you?"

"My name is Nicholas. Aro entrusted me with your care." I expected her to fly off the handle at the mention of my employer's name but to my surprise she let out a derisive laugh.

"Ha- You're certainly off to a great start, aren't you."

I grinned at the fact that she had the awareness to catch the irony in the situation. "It would certainly seem like that. Aro will not be pleased that the caretakers I appointed for you let you walk away in the middle of the day like this."

Bella looked at me in confusion for a moment and then shook her head as if to clear it. "Wait, how did I get here? Where is Edward? What happened to Jacob?"

Her frustration began to grow and the questions tumbled from her lips in rapid succession. I stood and stepped towards her quickly, reaching a hand down to help her up. Instinctively she shrunk away from my hand but after a moment she pushed herself up onto her feet and brushed past my outstretched hand.

"Where the hell is Aro?" She demanded, spinning around to glare at me.

"I'll explain everything shortly. For now we need to get back. The local school lets out soon." I saw her eyes dart to the body on the ground before she quickly took a step towards me. The horror in her expression would have been comical if it wasn't so heartbreaking.

* * *

**EPOV**

"What the hell happened, Alice? Where is she?" I demanded, shoving Alice against the wall in our home.

I was vaguely aware of Esme pleading with me to stop, but the rage that flowed through my body could not be extinguished.

"Why couldn't you see this? You were supposed to look out for her and now she's GONE. Where is she?"

"Edward, stop, put her down, listen to reason." Esme pleaded.

My eyes were black as pitch as the fury radiated through my being. I held Alice against the wall by the neck but the pity and sorrow that I saw in her eyes merely infuriated me more. A voice in the back of my mind tried desperately to remind me that my anger was misplaced but I shoved the thought aside and focused on the rage.

My Bella. Gone. Bitten. Taken away to heaven knows where, where heaven knows what will be done to her. My Bella. My Bella.

Like a switch had been flicked I dropped Alice and collapsed in on myself with a tearless sob. The agony that pulled at my heart threatened to swallow me whole but I couldn't even sink into the comforting arms of unconsciousness.

"Alice." I started, but I found myself unable to continue.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. So very sorry. I'll never forgive myself for this." Alice's thoughts forced there way into my head as she and Esme both sank down to wrap their stone arms around me.

"Alice," Esme spoke gently, "What happened today? Where is Bella?"

I closed my eyes and pressed my hands over my ears to try to block out the words that would confirm that the horrible nightmare had actually happened.

"So why are we still here? The others will be back from their hunting trip soon, we can leave a note." Esme cried with more than a hint of hysteria coloring her usually calm persona.

"We could, Edward. If Aro is going to go to all of this trouble to kidnap her he surely isn't going to follow through with killing her." Alice remarked logically.

"You can't know that, Alice. Maybe it would be true if he was the only one with her, but what if Marcus or Caius or another member of the guard is in charge of her?" I cringed and tried to separate myself from the scenario and pretend that the "her" we were speaking of was not my Bella. "I highly doubt that anyone besides Aro himself would care enough to keep her alive if we showed up there… We have to wait and watch, Alice. Will you watch for me?" I pleaded as gently as I could.

"I already am, Edward. She is alive, in a manner of speaking." My head shot up as I listened intently to the information that Alice had just gathered. She almost managed a lopsided grin when she finished.

"When we get her back she will be a lot less breakable…"

**A/N I know that this is short and doesn't explain a whole lot, but it had been a long time since I updated so I wanted to get this out there. I really don't think that anyone is reading this but if you are please let me know. I'll try to get more out as soon as possible. At the moment I have another project in the works that should be finished very soon so I can turn my attention back to this.**


End file.
